Funtime Foxy
:For info on Funtime Foxy's Original counterpart click here. Funtime Foxy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. This is a Funtime redesign of the original Foxy. Appearance Funtime Foxy has pink toes, chest, and pink inside her ears and around its eyes, along with some pink at the tip of the tail. They have bright pink cheeks and a red bow tie. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Funtime Foxy's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. The entire head is shown to have moving faceplates. Unlike the normal counterpart of Foxy, Funtime Foxy has five fingers. Like Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a small, round speaker on their chest. Role in Sister Location Funtime Foxy appears in the "Funtime Auditorium" and can attack the player in Night 3 while they attempt to crawl to the Parts and Services room. The player must constantly flash Funtime Foxy while moving, otherwise Foxy will kill them. Upon returning from the Parts and Services room, Foxy will eventually jumpscare the player, unavoidably, as this leads into Night 4. On Night 5, Foxy will eventually become part of Ennard. Gallery Funtime_Foxy's_Full_Body.gif|Funtime Foxy in the trailer. Foxy.PNG|Funtime Foxy as they appear in the Extras Menu. funtimefoxyblueprint.png|Funtime Foxy's blueprint. Lolbit.png|The Lolbit mask that replaces the Ennard mask on a rare occurance. Funtime Foxy in the Dark.png|Funtime Foxy in the Dark Trivia *Funtime Foxy's possible role in murdering children was to distract witnesses, or lure children via voice mimicking. *Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy that doesn't show endoskeleton legs. *Funtime Foxy is Foxy's only counterpart that possesses a tail. *As shown in the "Making Foxy" section of the Extras, Funtime Foxy was originally going to be white and purple, instead of white and pink. * Apart from Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy is one of the only characters that came from the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza line. This is quite unusual, as in the past, we have seen Freddy in partnership with Bonnie and Chica rather than Foxy. **Funtime Foxy holds a strong resemblance to Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's, save the eyepatch and hook. *The Copyright Catalog lists the character and their core series counterpart as "Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Funtime)" and "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)" respectively, which confirms that Funtime Foxy is officially just another version of Foxy in the same vein as how the Toy animatronics are representative of the same characters as the Withered. *Even though the Funtime Foxy in FNaF World is the Intact version of Mangle, this one is not. *As Scott had said on Steam, Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare is the scariest/worst Jumpscare ever. *Funtime Foxy's gender is unknown, and it changes through out the game on Nights 1, 2, and 4. Night 1 HandUnit does not address Foxy by any pronouns, Night 2 your coworker (Angsty Teen) addresses Foxy as a male, and on Night 4 HandUnit suddenly addresses Foxy as a female. **This was made as a joke by Scott himself purposefully, due the community's debating. This joke is also shared with Phantom Mangle in FNAF World (Loading screens switch between male and female.), and FNAF2 Mangle which Scott confirmed their gender to be, "Yes." after countless questioning about the subject. Category:Animatronics Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Band Members Category:Unknown Gender